


¿Me concede esta pieza?

by EatTheRude



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, dance, poor steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude/pseuds/EatTheRude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sitio está repleto y teme no encontrar a Peggy entre la bulla y las personas que han asistido. Teme que se haya ido porque sí, el gran Capitán América ha llegado 15 minutos después de lo acordado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me concede esta pieza?

Steve camina a paso ligero hacia el Stork Club. Claro que puede ir más rápido, pero no quiere que por atolondrado o simple mala suerte, el traje se le estropee o termine tirando las flores al piso.

Las flores.

Le costó encontrar dónde comprarlas a esa hora, pero lo logró y ahora estaba impecable y más de una chica volteaba a mirarlo por cómo lucía. Por eso y porque era el Capitán América. No lo tiene muy claro.

Cuando llega al club, se pasa una mano al cabello y mira a su alrededor. El sitio está repleto y teme no encontrar a Peggy entre la bulla y las personas que han asistido. Teme que se haya ido porque sí, el gran Capitán América ha llegado 15 minutos después de lo acordado.

_"8 en punto. No se te ocurra llegar tarde. ¿Entendido?"_

Vuelve a arreglarse el cabello por nervios más que por otra cosa y comienza a caminar dentro del club. Ha dicho 'Lo siento' más veces de las que podría contar y aún no ve a Peggy en ninguna parte del club.

No sabe si es mejor no encontrarla y saber que se ha ido enfadada o verla bailando con otro chico... sabiendo que está enfadada.

\- 20 minutos, soldado. - Un dedito (bastante decidido) toca su hombro varias veces y aunque no puede escuchar la frase, solo con ver su rostro puede entender qué es lo que intenta decir.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto Peggy! Tuve un problema y ...Te traje flores. - intenta que lo escuche, aunque tiene una orquesta en vivo que le hace la competencia.

Peggy sonríe y toma las flores. Luce hermosa, con vestido rojo y el cabello hacia un lado, cayendo sobre sus hombros. No entiende cómo puede ser tan afortunado.

\- ¿...Steve? ¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche?-

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se quedó mirando a Peggy y todo su esplendor, pero reza que no haya sido demasiado. Es ahí cuando la orquesta decide tocar una canción lenta y Steve mira a las parejas a su alrededor, que comienzan a tambalearse de un lado al otro. ¿Eso tendría que hacer él también, no?

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza? - Steve sonríe aún algo nervioso y extiende su mano. Supone que así es como se debe invitar a bailar a una señorita porque Bucky hacía eso de vez en cuando y no, no es el momento para recordar a Bucky.

\- Para eso hemos venido, ¿no? - Peggy suelta una risita y toma la mano de Steve, recordando que éste le dijo que no sabía bailar.- Sígueme y mira cómo lo hacen los demás ¿sí?-

Steve mira a una pareja cerca de ellos y cree que lo tiene todo controlado. La mano que tiene libre la posa en la cintura de Peggy y ella con la otra mano se aferra a su hombro. Al principio mira al piso pues lo que menos quiere es pisarla o tropezar así que va lento pero seguro. Poco a poco se deja llevar por la música y ya se siente todo un profesional. Tanto así que Peggy ha puesto la cabeza sobre su hombro.

La música acaba y se separan un poco para poder verse.

-No fue tan difícil. ¿verdad? - Peggy sonríe y Steve vuelve a acercarse a ella, esta vez no para bailar sino para darle un beso. Le gustó mucho bailar con ella, pero debe reconocer que le gusta más besarla y por eso no quiere que ese momento acabe.

*

La alarma suena. Es el despertador.  
Steve se sienta en su cama, pero esta vez se toma un momento porque está en Nueva York pero en 2013 y ese sueño ha dolido demasiado.  
Aún le cuesta adaptarse a todo y no cree que llegue a adaptarse del todo nunca, pero debe seguir.

Lo único que tiene pensado ahora es ir al gimnasio, a reencontrarse con los sacos de arena y los puños rojos.


End file.
